


(Sal Fisher x Fem!reader)

by mformello



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I tried to sin, Please Forgive me, hello I haven't written smut in ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mformello/pseuds/mformello
Summary: The gang has just graduated from high school and it's time to face the fact that things are changing.





	(Sal Fisher x Fem!reader)

The night of celebration had come to an end. Larry had already passed out, on the floor, and it was barely pushing one in the morning. The poor guy didn’t even change out of his graduation attire. He had mentioned earlier that he didn’t want to change after the ceremony because he looked like an agent from the Men in Black. He even had sun glasses on to complete the outfit… and to hide his stoner eyes in public. 

Sal, Ashley, and Y/N had changed out of their formal clothes awhile ago opting for something for casual to wear for the after party at the apartment building. Lisa had invited all the tenants down to celebrate. While it was nice to see that the whole apartment had shown up to the party, it was nice to finally have some down time. 

The gang just wanted to celebrate among themselves before they had to face the reality of how different the next day would be. Their celebration ended up with all of them sitting around talking about everything and anything they could think of. There was a lot of laughing and crying, but there wasn’t any other way they’d want to spend it. 

Ashley stood up from the bean bag she was lounging in stretching her hands over her head. “Y/N, I’m gonna get changed. Want to come?” She walked over to her bag set next to the door, pulling out some pjs. 

Y/N nodded feeling a yawn coming on. She pushed herself off the floor grabbing her clothes. Ashley and Y/N headed out of the room. 

"Open the door when you're done, Sal." Ashley said and closed the door behind her. 

Ashley and Y/N tiptoed to the bathroom not wanting to wake Lisa up who had to get up early for work. Once the two girls were in the bathroom Ashley closed to door slowly. She set her pjs on the floor and began to take off her clothes. 

"I can't believe we graduated." Ashley sighed. 

Y/N paused for a moment thinking. “Yeah, me either. Everything is going to be the same, but so different. When we wake up tomorrow it’s going to feel like a regular Saturday, but once summer’s over we’re going to be doing our own thing.”  

Y/N was too tired to cry anymore over this. She knew how different everything would be. Her closest friend, Ashley, would be moving a few hours away to attend an art university, but everyone else would be staying in Nockfell. Even though Sal, Larry, and Todd would be staying they were all doing something different. There would be no more lunches together and getting to see everyone everyday. 

Todd, Neil, and Sal were all living in a house together on university grounds which happened to be close to Addison Apartments. Larry decided to stay in the apartment with his mom and get a job, until he had enough money to afford to do something. Y/N was in the same boat as Larry, not knowing what she wanted to do with her life, but she figured she’d stay in Nockfell and at least get her Gen Eds done online until she declared a major. It was weird how much responsibility everyone suddenly had now. 

"Y/N," Ash began snapping Y/N out of her thoughts, "Can I ask you something?" 

A question like that always made Y/N nervous. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she always thought of the worst case scenario. She turned around to see Ashley sitting on the edge of the bathtub already in her pjs and her clothes folded in her lap. 

"Of course." Y/N finished changing and sat down next to her friend. 

"Do you like Sal?" 

Y/N was quiet. So much was changing already, did she really want to change things more by answering honestly? This was Ashley though, and she couldn’t lie to her. 

"Yeah, I do." Y/N admitted wiping her nervous, clammy hands on her dirty clothes. 

“I thought so!” Ashley bummed shoulders with Y/N. 

“Was it obvious?” Her heart pounding in her chest. 

“It was to Larry and I. Sal’s oblivious. Y’know how he gets sometimes.” She smirked. “We had a bet to see how long it would take for you to figure out you guys like each other.” 

“Are you winning the bet?” 

Ash shook her head. “We both lost a long time ago. Which is why I’m bringing it up.” 

Y/N tilted her head. 

“You should tell him how you feel while you have the chance. I don’t want you waste anymore time.” 

“Do you think he likes me though?” 

“Uh, duh!” Ashley exclaims. 

“You’re sure?” Y/N confirms.

“Yes. God, you both are oblivious.” She shakes her head. “You should ask him out sometime soon!” 

“Alright, alright.” Y/N can’t help but smile. “I will.”

“Good, let’s get back to your future boyfriend.” Ashley gets up rushing for the door. 

“Shut up!” Y/N laughs following after her. 

Ashley and Y/N burst into Larry’s room giggling. 

“Everything okay?” Sal asked looking up from his game. “You guys were gone a while.”

Y/N smiled at Ashley. “Yeah, everything’s okay.”

Ashley nodded. “Yeah, we were talking about girl things.” 

Sal seemed confused but didn’t ask any further questions on the matter. 

“Are we ready for bed?” He asked setting his game down on the dresser. 

Ashley yawned, “Yeah, I’m worn out.” 

There was a pile of blankets and pillows on Larry’s bed there for the taking. Ashley grabbed what she needed and set up her sleeping arrangements near the bedroom door. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. “Y/N, sleep with me!”  

Y/N threw a pillow at her. “You wish.” 

Once she had set up her blanket next to Ashley, she noticed that Sal’s only real option to sleep was between Larry and her. Any other sleep over this would be fine, but Y/N was internally screaming now that she knew that she had a chance with Sal. 

Sal sat down with his blanket and pillow. “Do you have enough room?” He asked Y/N. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Y/N managed to say. 

Ashley, who was closest to the light switch flicked the lights off. 

“Goodnight yo.” Ashley said and flopped over onto her side to face the door. She was notorious for falling asleep quickly. 

Y/N wasn’t sure how long she laid there in the dark just listening to everything around her. Her heart was still beating fast and it felt as if she was being suffocated by her own skin. She knew she wasn’t going to get any sleep if she didn’t just confront her feelings, but the more she thought about confessing the harder it was to breathe.  

She glanced over at Sal. Even in the dark, Sal hadn’t taken off his mask to sleep. He was laying on his back, so it made it hard to see if his eyes were open or not. Knowing him, she figured he had to be awake. 

“Sal?” Y/N’s voice barely audible. 

“Can’t sleep either?” he whispered back looking over at her. 

She nodded turning onto her side to face Sal. “I have too much on my mind.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, turning onto his side. 

“Yeah, let’s go outside though.” They sat up glancing at their friends to make sure they wouldn’t wake up from their movement. Slowly, the two stepped over Larry and headed up the stairs. Sal, like a gentleman, held open the back door. 

Y/N stepped out into the open air. The night was warm and with a clear sky to see the stars it seemed perfect, romantic. In the distance she could hear chirping from crickets and the passing of cars on the main road. Over by the tree house, where the glow of the back door light didn’t reach, she could see fireflies. 

Sal seems to catch onto Y/N’s gaze. “Do you want to head to the tree house?”

“Yes.” 

They walked over in silence, but between the two of them, it was comforting. While Y/N was still feeling the anxiety rise in her, she wasn’t regretting the reason for it. She swore that during the walk over she felt Sal’s hand graze hers. 

Sal stopped at the base of the tree and gestured to the latter with a bow. “Ladies first.” 

Y/N curtsied. “No, no, beauty before age.” 

“One, that’s not how it goes, and two, you’d still go first.” 

“And three, we’re both dorks. Now get up that tree.” 

Sal admitted defeat and climbed up to the tree house first. Sal had already turned on the string of lanterns and had sat down by the time Y/N had climbed up. He patted the spot next to him and she happily went over to him. She sighed and leaned into his shoulder. 

“So, Y/N what’s on your mind?” 

“A lot of things. Everything is going to be different, and I think I’m scared about how different life will be.”

“I get it. It sucks that Ash is moving, but we’ll get to see her during vacations. Plus the rest of us are staying in Nockfell and we’ll still hang out all the time.” 

“What if I make things different to?” 

“How so? Did you find a college you want to go to?” 

Y/N shook her head, sitting up so that her and Sal weren’t leaning into each other anymore. “I like someone and I’m scared I’ll mess up the dynamics.” Y/N looked down. 

“Oh,” Sal sounded dejected, but quickly changed his tone to supportive. “Who do you like? Is it Larry? Ashley?” 

“I like you Sal.” She slowly turned to look at him for a reaction. 

Sal was quiet for a moment and not the kind of lost in his vision kind of quiet. 

“I like you too, Y/N.” Sal said quietly. “But you know it isn’t just a few scars under the prosthetic, right?” 

“I know, Sal. But you know it isn’t just about looks.” 

“Then, I want to show you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. I trust you. As a friend, and hopefully now as a girlfriend too.” 

Y/N smiled and rests a hand on his knee. 

He never really had the chance to choose when people saw him without the prosthetic. Between people just ripping it off at school or accidents like with Larry, it was frustrating to be vulnerable, but now he could choose to be. Y/N understood that, and never asked for him to take off the mask in the years that they’d known that, and Sal was appreciative for that. 

He slipped his hand behind his head to unclasp the two straps. With his other hand, he held the prosthetic in place. He looked down, letting the prosthetic off his face. He tilted his head up slowly with closed eyes. Once back in his upright position, he opened his eyes to meet Y/N’s gaze.  Any confidence he had was gone. He was shaking, but he’s trying to be still. His eyes water out of embarrassment. Yeah, it was shocking. Yeah, there were parts missing, but it was just a face.

“Sal, it’s okay.” she reaches out to cup his cheek. “It’s just a face and that’s not going to change how I feel about you.” 

That does it in for him. Tears stream down his face, and no matter how much he tried to wipe them away there was just too many. She pulled him into a hug, running her fingers through his hair. He wraps his arms around her.  Y/N pulled back, keeping her arms resting on Sal's shoulders. He peered through his now messy hair. He wasn't crying as much anymore, though his eyes were red, and his face was irritated. 

Y/N pushed his hair back behind his ear, and leaned in. It was a gentle kiss. A press of lips and she pulled back. Her smile was all he needed to give him a boost of confidence. He pulled her back in for a more urgent kiss. Their lips parts easily. There was more energy as Sal pushed Y/N to the floor. He reluctantly pulled back for air. Y/N lying beneath him with bright eyes and a playful smile. 

Sal leans in for another kiss running his hands up and down Y/N’s waist. The sensation tingled a bit causing her to shiver, but she welcomed the contact. He can feel his length growing and with the rough kissing he can’t help but grind up against her. He runs a hand up to her chest slipping under her bra and grabs her breast. Y/N moans and raises up to his touch. Neither of them say anything as they continue like this. 

Sal being on the thinner side, was easy to push over so Y/N could top him. He was surprised still how easy it was, but he wasn’t too concerned at the moment. Y/N slowly took her shirt off tossing it beside them. Sal doesn't hesitate to grab her chest. He slipped a hand around her back and unclips her bra tossing is away.  Y/N, feeling a little self conscious about being the only one shirtless, pushed Sal’s shirt up. He sat up just enough to have his shirt taken off. 

Once his shirt was off she kissed Sal’s neck, nipping it a few times, causing him he moan. This is what made her smirk and continue on. She’d nip and pull at his hair as they made out wanting to hear all the noises he could make. All the while, Sal grinded against her wanting more. 

“Sal, we should stop. Unless you have a um-”

Sal gets red. “Actually, Larry gave me one and now I see why.” 

“Do you want to keep going?” Y/N asked in reassurance. 

“Yeah.” But he doesn’t sound convincing. 

“Sal, I’m happy with just taking it this far.”

“I want to.” Sal said quickly. “I'm just worried I won't be good enough.” 

“Then we'll just have to keep practicing so  _ we _ get good enough.”  

Sal smiles and lets out a small laugh. “Okay.” 

Y/N gives Sal a small kiss on the lips then starts trailing kisses down his chest all the way to the waistband of his pants. She looked up, for any sign of hesitation, but Sal only gave a nod to keep going. So, she did. She pulled down his pants and boxers in one go leaving Sal to kick them off. She got down onto her knees, propping an arm to hold herself up as she sank down taking him in her mouth the best she could. She bobbed her head up in down in a choppy rhythm. Sal was a shivering mess. Every movement caused him to squirm and moan.

“Y/N,” he moaned. 

With Y/N’s free hand, she dipped her hand into the waistband of her pants and rubbed circles into her clit. It wasn’t long until Y/N was moaning as well. 

“Y/N,” Sal breathed. “Y/N, stop.” 

Y/N stopped lifting herself off of him. “Is everything okay?” 

Sal nodded quickly. “I don’t want to get off yet. Can you ride me? 

Y/N crawled back up planting a kiss on Sal’s lips before slipping off her pants. Sal grabs the condom fumbling to put it on. Once situated, Y/N hovers over him. 

“Ready?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Y/N lowers herself down, sitting still for a moment to get used to the feeling. She leans in again to kiss Sal as she slowly moves her hips. Sal lets out another moan, lifting his hips up. Y/N rolls her hips as they kiss each other, not minding that the kisses are less romantic and more sloppy.  Y/N leans up taking in the sight under her. Sal’s eyes are closed and his head is tilted back as he breathes heavily. With one hand his grasps onto Y/N’s arm and the other is clutching his hair. Y/N keeps rolling her hips and rubbing circles into hr clit. It’s not long until Sal breathing is going rigid and a noise cracks in his throat.  

“Uh,” Sal slows to a stop. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?”

“I finished really quickly and you haven’t even gotten off yet.” 

“Well it is our first time.” 

“Can I make it up to you?” 

“Of course.” Y/N lifts herself off and rolls onto her back. Sal discards to condom and quickly positions himself in between Y/N’s legs. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.” He confesses. 

“Here I’ll show you.” Y/N smiles seductively. 

She began to rub circles into her clit once again. Sal moved her hand away trying to get into the motion. Sal abandoned that and lowers himself to her. Before Y/N knows what’s happening Sal is eating her out. She moans out as he licks and sucks on her clit and she can’t help be squirm under him. 

“Fuck, Sal, keep going.” She breathes reaching out and grabbing a fist full of his hair. 

Y/N longer than Sal, but not by much. 

Sal sat up and wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. He smiled at Y/N and crawled next to Y/N. He stretches an arm out for Y/N to cuddle up next to him. She rests her head on his chest. His heart was beating erratically. Y/N tilted her head up to look at Sal. 

“I don’t feel so scared anymore about the future. I have you with me.” Y/N wraps an arm around Sal’s chest and squeezes him. 

“I love you, Y/N.” 

“I love you too, Sal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to longcatimagine.tumblr.com to:  
> Look at the complete request information  
> To submit a request  
> And to read head canons and match ups


End file.
